bntestfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
=**Ranks**= The //Rank System// is a system of measuring the status of Orderites, and is technically separated from the Achievement System. However, all ranks are automatically represented by a Rank Achievement in the Achievement System, so the difference is only who appoints them. The Administrative Office (with the Administrative Senator as the highest authority) administers the ranks and decides upon promotions, demotions as well as membership admittance. **__List of current ranks:__** image:h5.jpg = = **Prospective Orderite** is a new //non-rank// that is instated for applicants under review. It does not mean that one is an Orderite, or that one is guaranteed Orderiteship, but it is an **honorary** achievement given to applicants as a little carrot in waiting for judgement. It is not obligatory to wear it if you are under review, but it certainly helps your chances to be admitted if you comply. image:r1.jpg **Initiate** is the automatic rank given to a new Orderite. It's not supposed to last for very long - though there is no specified time carved in stone. image:r2.jpg **Plebeian** is meant to be appointed after perhaps a month or two of activity as an Initiate. (Note that all times that are mentioned here are not formally stipulated or binding, but 'ballparkings'). image:r3.jpg **Citizen** is supposed to be the first 'adult' rank signifying that a member has not only contributed enough to become a member in the first place, but also continued to contribute for a while (perhaps three-four months of membership) with success. It is like the beginning of Orderite adulthood. image:r4.jpg **Senior Citizen** - at this point, the **ranks** start to be influenced by the **ranks** of the other posters. It's still quite time-controlled, with loose boundaries; if there are a bunch of Citizens and one of them has been around and contributed for twice the time of the other Citizens, he will most likely be made Senior. However, it is also supposed to be a reflection of status, and not just "time served". Time is still in the equation though, meaning that just because someone is "only" a Senior Citizen, it doesn't mean he isn't a wubbed member - it only means there are still paths to travel on the road of Orderiteship (that are not necessarily better). image:r5.jpg **Counsellor of the Order** - this is where the "real status begins". In order to be able to join the Order in the first place, it is required that one is already a well established poster. This is like the "second great mark of establishedness". One is not only accepted, but a Counsellor of the community, meaning that his words and wisdoms are heard and respected. (Again, this doesn't mean that a regular Citizen isn't heard and respected, but **ranks** are also supposed to be fun to //advance// to, making the rank system the most boring for the Founding Fathers, IMO). If the Orderites were Dwarfs, this would be like having a full fledged silvery beard. image:r6.jpg **Senior Counsellor of the Order** - No great difference from counsellor really, save for the fun part of being promoted and added status. Silvery gray beard + viking braids. image:r7.jpg **Elder of the Order** - This is for the Gandalfs; the old and cloaked members who have spread their wisdom about faggotry and quaffers for the turning of an age (unspecified). The Elders generally joined the Order about right when we switched to NMA, and have always been with us somehow. image:r8.jpg **Venerable High Elder of the Order** - This rank pretty much exists to give Elders something to look forward to, as well as a further indication of status. This is the highest rank that one can be promoted to. As it is now, the only Venerable High Elders of the Order are Wooz and Sander. image:r9.jpg **Founding Fathers** - This rank is reserved for those who were Orderites before the move to NMA. One can not be promoted to nor removed from the rank of Founding Father (unless one is removed from the Order entirely, or unless the rank system changes - for instance if a new, even higher rank is instated). The main purpouse of the **ranks** is to be fun - not to try to pinpoint the ultimate value of a poster.